Tiger Man
Tiger Man is a Party Member found in Bob's Dojo and joins Brad's party after he defeats him. Background Lincoln lived in the Ghettos of Olathe his whole life. He grew up idolizing the heros in martial arts movies. He was fortunate enough to find an authentic Wushu instructor in his neighborhood. The harshness he endured is what most would consider child abuse, but to him it was a way of life. This training is what molded him into the no-nonsense, fight-hungry monster he is today. Appearance and Personality Tiger is a man with the head of a tiger and a green shawl. He doesn't take part in speech and is always looking for a fight to prove himself. How to invite to party Tiger can be found holding up Bob's Dojo, found around Area 2. To travel to Bob's, walk though the top door in Area 2. Head to the end of the cave, walking past Birdie Hall, and you will reach Bob's. Once in Bob's Dojo, defeat Tiger and he will join Brad's party. He has 27000 HP however has a 200% multiplier against Animal damage. WARNING: If you give the two men on the east side of Area 2 your TNT, they will blow up Bob's Dojo along with all NPCs and possible party members Yazan Barghouti and Jack. In order to avoid them, head to the top door of Area 2, jump down, and you'll be able to travel over them Battle Tiger Man is a powerful ally with devastating spear attacks, all of which have a high chance to cause bleeding on the target. While a fairly simple and straightforward party member, Tiger Man always dishes out strong damage. Tiger Man unfortunately suffers from Joy Addiction and succumbs to withdrawal every now and then. Tiger Man is already lacking in HP in comparison to most other allies, but when he suffers withdrawal his max HP plummets further, in addition to his normal attack lowing by a lot, but thing is Tiger is strong enough that his combos may actually do damage, although single digit. Overall Tiger Man can be useful for dealing high damage, but his joy addiction can't be taken lightly. Skills Statistics Statistics analysis Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Wushu Spear * Shield: N/A * Head: Tiger Head * Body: Leather Poncho * Accessory: N/A Art Tiger Man HD.png Tips * He wastes a lot of SP, so its recommended to stock up on Cocola Cola or pair him with a party member that can regenerate SP, such as Nern. Trivia * He was originally called Tigre, and had Machine Gun Stab skill in the trailer. However in the final release his name was changed to Tiger Man, and his Machine Gun Stab skill was removed. * Tiger Man and Big Lincoln are connected in some way. @Dingalinggames hey I noticed Tiger Mans name is Lincoln and obvi so is Big L's. Do mask wearing peeps in Olathe all go by Lincoln? * Since Tiger Man was featured in the trailer and some promotional material, it's highly likely he was gonna play a much larger role in the game. * In the sprite wall there is a sprite of Tiger without his poncho, revealing he's buff, of African decent and has visible pink veins. ** Still, what lies behind that mask is unknown. If that even is a mask... References Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters